Diehauser Belial
Diehauser Belial is the current head of the Belial Family and the Rating Game champion, ranking number oneHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 1 Part 3. Appearance Diehauser is described as a man with a graceful face who has a grey hair and grey eyesHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 3 Part 4. Personality Diehauser is shown to be a polite man and respects his opponents and the young Devils who are rising regardless of their background, unlike most Devils who take importance in things such as pure bloods and demonic powersHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Emperor. History Not much is known about Diehauser, other than the fact he has dominated the Rating Game for a very long time, being undefeated since appearing, and is popularly known as "The Emperor" (皇帝 Kōtei) to everyoneHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 1 Part 3. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He served as Sairaorg's mentor throughout the Young Devils Gathering and was one of the spectators at Rias and Sairaorg's Rating GameHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 3 Part 4, complimenting Issei and Sairaorg for their magnificent fight during the news conference after their battleHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Emperor. In Volume 12, Diehauser and his peerage went to fight against the Jabberwocky created by Leonardo's Annihilation Maker but was only capable of stalling itHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 12 Life -3 Part 1. He later leads an alliance army from various factions to battle one of the Bandersnatch, being the first group to defeat the monstersHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 12 Life -1 Part 1. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 17, Diehauser came to visit Auros Academy while the school was about to be opened. He came to encourage the Gremory Group, the Sitri Group and the Bael GroupHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 17 Life 2 Part 4. At the end of Volume 17, Diehauser was revealed to be a traitor to the Underworld, stating that he only wanted to fulfill the wishes of his "true king". He joined the Khaos Brigade to investigate an incident in Rias' territory (which previously belonged to his relative) which, according to him, involved Touji Shidou, the Heaven, and the UnderworldHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 17 New Life Emperor. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the Champion of the Rating Games, Diehauser is a powerful Devil. In fact, his powers rivals that of a Satan-class DevilHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 10 Life 3 Part 4. Yuuto had mentioned that the top 5 champions of the Rating Games are considered to be unmovable from their positions and that they are the Ultimate-Class Devils of Ultimate-Class Devils which is further testament to Diehauser's power. Trivia *In demonology, Belial is one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell and a demon in the Bible. He is said to be a mighty and a powerful king, ruling over 50 legions of demons made after Lucifer. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Clan Head Category:Khaos Brigade